gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Those Who Follow the Stars
'Lore of ''Those Who Follow the Stars In the bloody aftermath of the infamous Red Wedding the tattered remnants of those forces loyal to House Stark found themselves scattered and beset by foes. During this period of chaos and destruction hope emerged in the unexpected rise to power of Lady Lillieanna Rivers, whose Star banner many flocked to seeking purpose and safety amidst the chaos. Though renowned more as a peace maker than a warrior she nevertheless rallied the former Stark bannermen and established a chivalric order which later became known as Those Who Follow the Stars. '' Much time has passed since their formation, and the responsibility for leading the order has recently passed from its founder to Lord Khedron. Many whose standards now bear the white star swore no oaths to the Starks nor seek their return. Instead they fight to protect the members of their fellowship, and to ensure that those capable of atrocities like the Red Wedding do not determine the future of Westeros. 'Game of Thrones Ascent Alliance We are a smallish, friendly alliance that tries to create a fun and fair environment. Those Who Follow the Stars is actively recruiting for members who want to be actively involved in an alliance like ours. This alliance is NOT aggressive and does NOT look for its members to maintain a certain rank or power level. We save our aggression for PvP, the World Events, and the Alliance Battles that will be released soon. Those Who Follow the Stars is a Facebook alliance primarily and therefore we do ask all members to join our Facebook group. Though members may swear fealty to a great house, as an alliance, Those Who Follow the Stars take a longer perspective on the events of these uncertain times. The oath of the alliance is to the safety of the realm, securing a better, peaceful future for the Seven Kingdoms, and to the support and security of fellow members. Players from all fealties are welcome. Join Those Who Follow the Stars 'Banners' Another aspect of our alliance is the unity we show with our characters’ banners. Those that Follow the Stars have a banner with a black background on the top part of their banner, with a single white/silver star. The bottom half of the flag is up to the member on how they wish to design it. This is not something we force on our members, but we do encourage it. 'Those Who Follow the Stars Alliance Rules' 'Required Tasks After You Join the Alliance' Find the "Alliance List" Doc and add your information. The alliance list is organized by rank. Please do not try to place yourself within the ranking. Only add your information at the bottom of the page. An admin will come along later to place the member correctly. We do ask that the member updates their own character’s name and power numbers. Find the "Friends Wanted" Doc and add the other alliance members. 'Conduct' No one is allowed to troll or be hateful to any other member of the alliance. If this happens, the majority of the alliance will deal with it on a case-by-case basis. As a courtesy, it is suggested that once a boss battle is finished that the player removes the post from the group's wall. Sharing any Game of Thrones content is encouraged. All members are allowed to add or edit all files and photo albums. 'Boss Battles' In this alliance we do not wait a certain time after a boss quest is posted. All members are allowed to click and battle. If the member who posted the battle wants first place prize then they need to post that with the boss battle. All members should respect those wishes. Members who want the first place prize are encouraged to play it 1/2 to 2/3 of the way through and then post it. All members are encouraged to post their Boss Battles so that our members can win the second and third place prizes. 'Sending Favors' It is encouraged that all players send favors to other alliance members. The best favors to send are the green-jeweled ones. Members can find information on daily favors under the file tab in the doc “Boon Information.” 'Removal' The alliance has no rules concerning how often a member needs to play. However, if it has been months since a member has played, without any warning given to one of the admins, then it will be assumed that the member has quit the game. The majority of our players play fair and there is no real need to watch who is breaking what rule. When a rule is broken, most of the time it is by mistake, and a polite private message is sent to the member. We encourage members who made mistakes to let us know so we can try to correct the situation with no real harm done. However, our alliance has had a couple of members who were rude or flat out ignored the admins when trying to explain the rules. These members were removed from the alliance. Other than talking with members, removing a member is our only option to stop disruptive behavior. 'Alliance Challenge Rules ' Despite our size our alliance is currently 9th place on the Alliance Challenge Leader-board. Many of our members work only on crafting items for these events. Below are the rules our members are asked to abide by. To keep track of which members donate to which challenge, lists have been made in the alliance facebook group. Members will find these lists under the file tab. When a member adds an item to a challenge, please edit the Doc and add your name under the item or items that were added. If a player has the last item needed for an alliance challenge then please post about it in the alliance rookery, the facebook group, or send a raven to an admin. The player who has the last item will be the person to open the challenge unless they are not be able to be present when the alliance is ready to start the challenge. If this happens, an announcement will go out naming the person who will open the challenge. Our alliance tries to give a 24-hour warning, and a minimum of 12 hours, before we begin a challenge, however sometimes a challenge is opened and needs to be played right away. The admins will set a time for the Alliance Challenge. This time will be announced in the alliance rookery and in the facebook group. There will also be an event invitation sent to all players in the facebook group. Times for the challenges are set by many factors, such as the time the opener can do the challenge and who added items to the alliance challenge. Our alliance has many people from different time zones, so sometimes people will not be able to make one or two challenges. However, if there is a member who misses many challenges in a row, please let an admin know, and we will schedule a challenge that will work for the member. : WARNING: Even though we try to be flexible, it is impossible to schedule challenges so that every member can always make every event. Every alliance member in the alliance facebook group will be sent an event invite for the alliance challenge. These events can be found in the event tab. Please respond to this invite, so a list can be made of people who expect to be fighting. This list helps us notice if a member is not present when the alliance is ready to start fighting. In addition, for facebook members, a chat/message will be sent out before the challenges. Our alliance uses this to communicate to the members who are fighting in the challenge while in battle. * Please do NOT add on the last item without letting the alliance know. * Please do NOT start the challenge until a time has been chosen by the alliance. * Please do NOT start the challenge unless an admin has confirmed that you are the member to start the challenge. Once the challenge is open, a member may enter, but do NOT start fighting. An announcement will go out when players can start fighting. 'Placement in an Alliance Challenges' All members are allowed to fight in the alliance challenge when following the rules above. Silver and rare rewards are often received for doing so. However, some events have rules on who can place 1st, 2nd, or 3rd. These rules will be announced in the event tab, and then once more in the facebook message/chat. As of now, a member can assume that for the Slaver’s Bay Race only members who give at least one item to these alliance challenges can place in the top three. 'PtP Guidelines' Since you have a higher chance to obtain a seal related to the performed action, some people might want to carry out 'harmful' PtP actions to gain seals related to those actions. Of course no-one wants to cause a cascade of banner calls and responses or strained diplomatic relations with other alliances, so we decided to ask members to abide by the following guidlines for safe seal hunting. Which actions can result in seals if succesful? For ranks below 150: PtP attacks on players max 5 ranks below your own or higher ranks.For ranks from 150 to 249: PtP attacks on players with ranks higher than 145.For ranks 250 and above: PtP attacks on players with ranks higher than 200. Which actions are considerd 'harmful' or 'helpful'? Helpful: aid, barter, bribe*Neutral: spyHarmful: swindle (doesn't actually do damage), fight, harass, sabotage, steal *bribe removes faults caused by sabotage actions Suggested conduct: *Harmful actions are limited (by the game) to 3 per player per day *Accompany harmful attacks by helpful ones to compensate any negative effects the other players, helpful PtP is unlimited and can also grant you the seals you want... *'No attacks on friendly alliances unless specifically stated' *Keep it fair: only attack when the odds are at least moderate or challenging that way you both have a chance to win *When attacking up, try to attack only players who can also gain a seal from their defensive actions (so max 5 ranks higher when below 145, etc.) 'Alliance Leader-Boards' Our alliance has leader-boards for our alliance to keep an eye on. The first is the alliance leader-board. We will give you the ranking of the section that our alliance appears on, and will updated this each week. The second leader-board is the members power list within Those Who Follow the Stars which members are asked to update. We do not have a power limit in our alliance, but we like to celeibrate the people who have worked hard to get the numbers they have. 'Alliance Leader-Board' Last updated 23rd Sept, 2013 'Alliance Power Leader-Board' Last updated 29th Sept, 2013 Category:Disbanded Alliances